


From Dusk Until Dawn

by AEM888



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, God/Goddess AU, Goddess AU, Romance, drabble-ish, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEM888/pseuds/AEM888
Summary: “Under no circumstances should the sun meet the moon. They are too different.”That’s what Hyungwon- the current Sun God- had been told his entire life.  It was a long-standing rule that was drilled into his head since youth. However, if there is one thing Hyungwon did well, it’s not doing as he’s told.





	From Dusk Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr: @kpopisthereasonihavenolife

Gods and Goddesses of all gather once a year to pay new respect to one another under one roof. Good relations with each other were exceedingly important- the wrong dispute could be disastrous to the mundane world the divine watched over. 

Every year the Moon and Sun never met- as per the law. However, a new Goddess had been appointed within the last year when the former God became stardust. Hyungwon dressed in his soft, golden best with determination stronger than gravity. He’d be the first Sun God to disobey the ancient laws. The change was always inevitable, it just took the right God to push it into being. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t meet her- the new Goddess- anyways. It is not like the Earth would stop rotating or the cosmos would tear open. Surely nothing devastating would occur. 

Far back, even before the ancient’s rules, he had read in exceedingly old archived diaries that the Sun and Moon once ruled in unison before. Standing at each other’s back. Nothing ever told when or why the ancients separated the two, but Hyungwon didn’t particularly care. He’d break the rules and that would be it. 

The worst that could possibly happen is he would be turned into a sunbeam, marking the end of another God of the Sun. Each God or Goddess before him who had died had also become a sunbeam, their spirit devoted to the very sun they rose and lowered day by day. Just like how the Moon will always become stardust, scattered into the galaxy. 

The gathering of Gods was going to be held at the new cathedral of the God of Mischief and Pride. An arrogant, snooty God of relatively new origin that Hyungwon  _ tolerated  _ at best. He even went so far as to rename himself. Apparently the God of Mischief and Pride, Hollus just wasn’t as  _ cool  _ as the God named Changkyun. He was an interesting God- for lack of better terms. 

The older Gods trusted he would mature with time, but Hyungwon seriously doubted it. The only mature thing about him was his voice. 

“Hyungwon,” called a fellow god behind him. He could see their reflection in the mirror Hyungwon fixed his hair in, flicking at his bangs as they hung in dark tresses over his brow. A Cloud God who worked closely beside Hyungwon. Constantly surrounded by a fog-like haze at his legs. His real name wasn’t known, or rather, none knew of his true Godly name. He hid it behind his too-innocent smile. Minhyuk is what the preferred to be called. “If we don’t leave now, we won’t make it in time for formal greetings.” 

Minhyuk was a God of calm nature, but playful and powerful when angry. Pure silver hair that had a tendency to tinge gray when his mood dropped and skin far more smooth and fair that seemed possible. Standing with poise and always decorated in some sort of blue hue. Currently, he was dressed in a tailcoat of blue as royal as his divine title. Of course, his trait of lacking being he never wore shoes- he found them too stifling. 

“I’m coming. Do not rush me.” 

“If I don’t, we will be late.” 

“Then go on ahead without me if you’re only going to whine.” 

Minhyuk crossed his arms. “No. Then you’ll just skip like last year.” 

“I will not,” Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “I have a reason to go this year, as opposed to last.” 

“Oh? What’s that then?” 

“It doesn’t include you, so stop snooping in my business.” 

Minhyuk gasped in mock offense. Far too use to Hyungwon’s, ironically, cold shoulder. Hyungwon adjusted and straightened out the shoulders of his white poet’s blouse, fixing the ruffling at his chest before fiddling with his cuffs. He kicked and tapped the toes of his ankle-high gold boots that were tucked into the legs of his black pants. He was antsy as he turned to leave the mirror, the cloud of mist following Minhyuk’s body as he trailed at the Sun’s back. 

“Eugh,” Minhyuk gagged. “Mischief and Pride sure has some tacky sense of design and style.” Looking around, the cathedral pillars were looped in snake-like coils. If pride and mischief had to pick an animal to embody himself it would be a snake, wouldn’t it?

“It matches his personality at least,” Hyungwon remarked with an amused huff. The two waltzed into the cathedral’s main sanctuary filled with Gods and Goddesses roaming to and fro. Formal greetings between them all was a pain as the Sun frowned at the future confrontation. MInhyuk saw the distaste on the Sun’s face and smiled- as the Cloud was quite the people person. 

Hyungwon scanned around, not exactly disappointed in not seeing anyone that may resemble the moon. He’d never seen them before, so why would he now? Something told him that if he saw the new Goddess, he would know it. Minhyuk watched his fellow God scan around. 

“What’re you looking for, Gas Ball?” A voice behind the two of them spoke. Minhyuk let out a small scream as Hyungwon whipped around and held at his chest. Seeing none other than Pride and Mischief himself. Standing with his ankles crossed in black pants and a tucked-in orange velvet blouse, the golden chain across his neck and teasing his chest with his partially unbuttoned shirt, he bit into an apple. The fang pierced through his earlobe was absolutely due to his theme of reptiles. 

“Who are you calling Gas Ball, you Egg?” 

“Egg? Is that suppose to be an unborn reptile joke because I like snakes? Because if so- it was a weak game.” He spoke with a piece of apple shoved into his cheek and an accusing finger pointed at him with a brow turned in disappointment. “I expected a bigger talk game from such a large ball of figurative energy. Foggy over here is more of a conversationalist.” 

“Don’t patronize me,” Minhyuk warned with a threat-dripping smile. One Changkyun spitefully returned. 

“Now, gentleman,” Changkyun soothed as he slung his arms around both God’s shoulders. “Clearly, we’re getting off-topic. Gas Ball was clearly looking for someone. So let’s go back to that, shall we?” 

“I’m not looking for anyone. Get off me,” he shrugged the younger God off of him as he started walking off. Minhyuk being left to entertain the annoyance that is the Snake- his hair already tinted grey in a dipped mood. 

It was hardly anytime at all before Hyungwon was forced into small hello’s and hi’s before he finally perched himself against a wall. Crossing his arms, he huffed up towards his bangs, flicking them with his breath. Sighing, he leaned his head back against the wall with a small thud and his eyes shot up towards the cathedral second story. Up there, he saw someone. 

It was hard to see them beyond the light as they stood in the dark, but they seemed to look down on the other’s enjoying their evening. Leaning over the balcony before someone got their attention. Hyungwong could tell it was Changkyun who started speaking to the mysterious entity, but it confused him. It wasn’t just the light and shadow that distorted his eyes, but the air around them seemed hazy in his eyes fro this distance. Changkyun pointed down towards the first floor before he was soon gone from whatever conversation he was previously having. 

Before he knew it, he was being snuck up on again by the same God he had just seen far off away from him not 5 seconds ago. The snake tapped on his shoulder before he smiled, something Hyugnwon knew was laced in nothing but pure, unadulterated  _ mischief _ . 

“Say I made you an offer to something like a... social experiment.”

“Why would I ever agree to anything you pitch towards me?” 

“Well, it might involve your impossible counterpart,” he pitched as he looked at his nails unbothered before he smirked up at the Sun. Hyungwon wasn’t ignorant and he knew what the younger was talking about. He was talking about the Moon. 

“You know that any meeting between the Sun and Moon is prohibited,” Hyungwon nearly rolled his eyes at himself for spitting out the same law he’s been relentlessly fed for years. 

“So what? I know you were looking for her earlier.” 

“You could tell?” 

“No, I was just seeing if you’d admit it.” Hyungwon shoved Changkyun off him. “Listen, the new Goddess hates that she isn’t allowed to meet her Sun. She’s impulsively curious and if you don’t go to her, she might just come to you.” Hyungwon bit at his thumbnail. “She’s hanging out on the second floor; not exactly a conversationalist like your Cloud and me.” He shrugged as Hyungwon- for this one time only- actually took the Snake up on his offer. “I’ll cover for you, Gas Ball!” 

Weaving his way skillfully up towards the second story stairwell, he was soon skipping steps in two as the stairs spiraled upwards. The second floor was far darker and far calmer than the main sanctuary that buzzed with constant chatter and mingling. 

The moonbeams that lit up the dark second halls Hyugnwon strolled down calmed him. It wasn’t dark because of the moon that lit the path forward beneath his feet. He sucked in a breath as he stumbled back out of the window of light and pressed himself against the corner he was originally about to round. Sat in a stained glass window ledge that was large enough for two people to sit on, was a divine being Hyungwon hadn’t seen before. 

A gown of white and pastel blue fell in small wisps of sheer fabric at the Goddess’s legs. A halter top that was supported by their breast and a necklace of a silver spiral around her neck. They sat barefoot, their silver heels off and on the floor- feet free from the painful extra height boosters. Her hair was pinned up with a silver hair stick, a crescent moon decorated the top of it, peering above her head like a small crown. 

Hyungwon stared awestruck as he absolutely knew that was the Moon. 

His feet acted before his brain and before he knew it, he was standing in full view with the moonlight igniting his figure. Far too late to flee, you saw him. You sucked in a breath, much like he had, as you slid off the bay window ledge and your bare feet echoed onto tiled floors. 

“You’re the Sun,” you whispered, but you were heard loud and clear in the silent halls with only Hyungwon with you. 

“Yeah,” he informally replied before he cleared his throat. “I mean, yes. I am. And you’re the Moon.” 

“Yeah,” you mimicked. “I’m the new Moon Goddess, appointed this year.” 

“I know,” he chuckled. 

“Did- did Changkyun send you up here? As far as I knew, he was the only one who knew I was in attendance tonight?” 

“He did,” Hyungwon nodded. “I’ve been wanting to meet you.” He cleared his throat. “I’m LisYang, the God of the Sun. That’s my official God name.” 

“I’m Lucia, Goddess of the Moon.” 

Hyungwon walked closer to you, you stepping back just slightly in reflex to the teachings of  _ ‘do not meet the Sun’ _ you’ve known for so long. He sat in the bay window of the stained glass before he gestured for you to sit back down with him. You did so, your toes grazing the tile as you rested on the window ledge. Hyungwon sat easy, his long legs allowing him to sit with his feet still flatfooted on the tile. 

“Let’s throw out the formalities and speak on a chosen name basis. I’m Hyungwon.” 

You nodded as you smiled a small bit. “Y/n.” 

Hyugnwon questioned his position as the Sun because what he saw in you was something far brighter than he could  _ hope  _ to be. You both sat in the window, just talking about yourselves for the evening until Changkyun slithered his way down the hall to dismiss the two of your back to your own divine living spaces. Kicking you cleaning out of his.

You both thought it best to keep your meeting a secret, and you had to bribe Changkyun into secrecy. You both continued meeting without the knowledge of other Gods or Goddesses for far longer than one could guess. It went on for years until you both had created a bond that was stronger than the attachments you both had to your own celestial bodies. 

When you both came forward with your relationship as a pair of God and Goddess in Unity, you both bit back laughter at the pure shock of the rest of your divine peers. You both dreaded the future lectures and demands to separate from each other and follow ancient law, but as Hyungwon held your hand in his own he knew you’d both be fine. You would both make it out of this just as you went into it, in Unity and as One. 

_ What other entity could possibly hold the Sun in their hand without burning beside the Moon? _

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what y'all think! (it's been hella long since I wrote for MX so I'm pretty ruSTY)


End file.
